


dreams.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Love, Questions, Romance, cadm - Freeform, dream - Freeform, i finally wrote again oh my gosh, real life letters to a real life person, wonder, wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: i never thought dreaming would be this confusing.





	dreams.

I saw you in my dreams. four times to be exact. I’m left wondering, why you still pop up in my mind. I’m already okay with the life I have, with the people I interact to, with the things I do, and yet you managed to pop up in my mind again. I can remember my dreams crisp as day, and I don’t know if this is a blessing, or a curse. For four days straight, all I saw was you. The last dream I had, we were casually talking, and it wowed me, how did dream-me not choke, nor cry, nor even stutter when talking to you? I can remember your smile, it was brighter than all the stars in the universe combined. I was left wondering, why are the memories of you, and things relative to you popping up again. 

 

 

And then it hit me.

 

 

I asked for another sign from Him.

 

 

All this time He was giving me signs.

 

 

Now it got me thinking, should I keep this up? Ugh I’m so confused.


End file.
